Kakuzu Punishes Hidan
by InSaNiTyBrO
Summary: Hidan is a brat we all know that so his partner Kakuzu makes it his duty to put him in his place ::WARNING:: extream disipline and Kakuzu's name is Kakazu in the first Chapter don't ask why
1. Chapter 1

1 The First Spanking Kakazu looked at his new partner. Their leader couldn't be serious, could he? This scranny, pale brat was his new teammate...why? All this pale kid would do us swear and complain. He complained /alot/ about the tempature, about kakazu's scars, and about his money. Hidan was really getting on kakazu's last, single, nerve. One day, Kakazu snapped. He decided to punish Hidan And this is what happened... "HIDAN." Kakazu snapped angrily at the White hair male. Hidan Just wouldn't shut up. Hidan glared at Kakazu, mad that the scar face interrupted him. "what?" he asked. "shut. Up." "no," Hidan folded his arms. "Hidan, I swear to God you'll regret it if you don't listen to me right now." Hidan laughed, "yeah right, what are you gonna do? Put me in a corner?" "yes, I will, after I turn you're rear into a red tomato." Hidan's eyes widened. "w-what a fucking retarded thing to say Kakazu." his eyes went from wide to narrow. "you wanna test me?" Kakazu asked. Hidan didn't reply. "didn't think so." Hidan glance at Kakazu, Thinking. He knew in his heart thy Kakazu wasn't joking around. But he didn't wanna just give up like this. He wouldn't give in to Kakazu, he would stay dominate. "you can't break me." Hidan challenge, tuning to face the brunet. Kakazu looked up, eyes flashing in anger. "can't I?" the bigger male stood, "I beg to differ." Kakazu knew this event was comming soon. And he was prepared. He had it all planned out, an there was no way Hidan could keep this attitude after. "alright," Kakazu stood, grabbing Hidan's wrist. "we start your punishment now. Take off your cloak." "Psh, no way, fucker." Hidan flipped the other off. A growl game from seep in Kakazu's throat then from out from underneath kakazu's cloak came black threads. They attacked Hidan and forced off his cloak. Hidan struggled hard, but ended up losing his battle. The black threads forced Hidan down on the bed, on his stomach. "H-hey Fuck-no fair!" Hidan announced bitterly. Kakazu paid no mind to Hidan's compelling. He searched through his back and pulled out large pills wrapped in foil. "wh-what is that?" Hidan asked, trying to sound demanding. "part if your punishment, But not right now." Kakazu replied, placing the objects wrapped in tinfoil down next to Hidan. The older male stepped behind Hidan, and had his threads pull off Hidan's shoes and socks. Hidan's bare feet curled up. "stop it! What the fuck do you think youre doing you Pervy old man?" Hidan exclaimed, getting nervous. Kakazu call back his black threads and grabbed Hidan by the hair. He forced Hidan up while he sat Down. He then forced the younger male over his lap. Hidan was too shocked to do anything. "st-stop-" he gasped. He tried kicking but froze as he felt his pants and underwear being pulled down and off hisBody. He felt a chilling breeze against his backside, and his white face turned red with imbarresment. Here he was, laying starch naked over another man's lap. "where going to be here a long time," Kakazu said eerily in Hidan's ear. Hidan cried out as Kakazu started spanking his rump. There were no breaks between his spanks, just one after another all over Hidan's bare ass. After spank 20 Hidan started struggling, "ow- fuck-! Stop!" he cried. Kakazu didn't replied, he kept the struggling male down as he continued his swats. He continued up to fifty when he stopped. Hidan's white ass was red now. Hidan panted slightly, glad it was over. Or at least he thought. Hidan was suddenly shifted so his sit spots and thighs were in the spotlight. "no-" he gasped. Yes. The spankings started all over again in his sensitive white flesh. "OW OW OWWWWWWW," Hidan cried out, kicking his legs. He was so humiliated. He swore under his breath. Once Kakazu estimates 50 spanks, he made the brat stand. "done?" Hidan scowled, going to rub his stinging ass "nope." Kakazu replied, pushing Hidan back down on the bed. "don't you dare move." Hidan unwillingly listened to Kakazu and his threat. Kakazu forced Hidan's legs wide apart, so far that his entrance was showing. Hidan gripped the sheets, praying to his god that no one would walk in on them He listened as Kakazu moved around, and suddeny jerked as kakazu's finger went up his butt. "FUCK! WHAT THE HElL?" he cried, the feeling of the almost stranger's finger was more then unpleasant. Kakazu's finger was lubercated, and was prepping Hidan for something awful. Kakazu took out his finger, picked up the foil rapped pills, taking one out. "what-is that?" Hidan asked, shivering. "it's made out if Ginger, you'll see.." Kakazu replied. Before Hidan could protest, the pill was up his butt along with kakazu's finger. The pill instantly started to dissolve and caused a burning effect inside Hidan. "oh-ow!" he exclaimed. Kakazu took his finger out and got ready for the next one. "n-no! No more!" Hidan begged, but only cried out as the next one went in. He moaned as It burbled horribly, and after the two suppositories melted, Kakazu rotatedhis finger around so the Ginger touched every inch of Hidan's insides. Hidan yelped and jumped to his feet and grabbed his ass. He hopped from one foot to the next, "m-make it stop!" Kakazu shook his head, and forced the other back down on the bed. The same position as before. Hidan felt his entrance open and close rapidly from the burning he moaned pitiful as he burried his head in the blankets. "I'm going to belt you now," Kakazu informed the albino. "please...please no.." Hidan begged. He couldn't clench his muscles because of the Ginger, he wiggled his ass around from the pain, this was so embarrassing. Kakazu came down with the belt, once again he didn't take breakes in-between strikes. Hidan cried out, tears filling his eyes. "please! Stop, I'll behave!" he cried. His ass was burning inside and out. Kakazu shook his head, and started striking Hidan's sit spots and thighs. Hidan let out a high pitch squeal, starting to ball his eyes out. "stop-stop, please!" he screamed. "I don't tolerate begging during punishments," Kakazu replies, getting out another Ginger pill. "n-no-!" Hidan's eyes widened. He cried more as it was pressed into him. The burning feeling got even more intense. Hidan couldn't stand it. Kakazu continue to beat on Hidan's rear. His butt going from red to purple. Eventually, Kakazu stopped. Hidan trembled, knowing this wasn't over yet. "stand in the corner with your hands behind your head," Kakazu ordered. "don't touch your ass or else. " Hidan slowly stood, awkwardly making his way to a corner of the room. He stood there while Kakazu went to the bathroom, filling up a bag with soapy water. The bag had a tube connected to it, followed by a nozzle. Hidan's rear burned. It was driving him crazy. He Wimperes weakly and sniffed. He was so Exsausted from the punishment. Kakazu called for Hidan to enter the bathroom. Hidan did, looking at the contraption that was set up. "wh-what is this?" the albino asked. His hair was no longer slicked back, but all over in his face, spiked out everywhere. It was kinda sexy, His face was a light shade of red from the recent events. "get down here," Kakazu ordered, he was kneeling on the floor. Hidan obeyed, and was pushed forward by Kakazu so that his rear end was sticking up. "this will get rid of the burning inside you," Kakazu told Hidan, "and be the last of the punishment." Hidan shut his eyes, wanting all this to be over. He felt Kakazu spred his buttcheeks, and slip the nozzle inside his rectum. Hidan shivered and let out a faint moan. There was a clicking noise, and suddenly water started to fill Hidan's rectum. Hidan gasped, the water putting out the burning sensation inside him. He trembled, and felt cramps building up in his stomach. "I-can't take any more," Hidan winced "yes you can," Kakazu replied simply, watching the enema bag. It was barely halfway empty. Hidan felt the water travel inside him, moving higher and higher. He prayed to Jaysin that Kakazu knew what he was doing. The albino's belly started to stick out, making him look pregnant After all of the water was administered, Kakazu unhooked the tube from the bag. "now hold it till I tell you you can let it out." the brute commanded, "go back in the corner. "w-with it still inside me?" Hidan asked, the nozzle still sticking out of his rear end. "yes," Kakazu replied. Slowly, Hidan stood and walked over to the corner of the bathroom. He clenched hi buttcheeks tight, trying to hold it a best he could. "oh, and Hidan," Kakazu said, "if you let it out before I say, we'll have to start all over." Hidan's heart stopped. all over? No way Hidan was going to go though all that again. His stomach was cramping, and it felt like hours as Hidan waited in the corner. Kakazu continue to read his newspaper, the one he was reading before all of this. "k-Kakazu..." Hidan choked, feeling like he was going to burst. "no talking in the corner." Kakazu replied. At least Kakazu hadn't forgotten that Hidan was there. The other sighed, shifting his weight to try and hold the water. Five more minutes later, Kakazu set down his news paper, and walked over to Hidan. He gently slid out the nozzle as he spoke, "alright, times up." Hidan quick moved over to the toilet and sat down. Kakazu, who had no more business with the albino, left, shutting the door to leave Hidan alone with his thoughts. Hidan used his hands to keep his rear off the toilet seat as he release the water and waist into the bowl. his arse hurt bad, he didn't know how he'd manage doing daily tasks in this condition. He also was thinking about if Kakazu had more planned for him after he left the bathroom... It took Hidan 20 minutes to expel all of the water, after witch he slowly left the bathroom only to cringe as he heard his name from his teammate. "Hidan," Kakazu said. Hidan slowly turned and saw Kakazu sitting with a small wooden stool infront of him. "sit." Hidan swallowed and sat. He winces at the pain shooting up his rear. "tell me why you were punnished, Hidan." Kakazu said. Hidan fidgeted uncomfortably. "cause I was shooting my mouth off..." he said. "and have you learned your lession?" "yes..." "yes what?" Hidan sighed, "yes...sir." "and if you do it again, your punishment will double, understand?" "yes sir..." "good, you may go now. Hidan stood and reached for his clothes to dress, he cringed and winced in pain as the fabric touched his purple bottom. Kakazu smiled under his mask. He was sure Hidan hadn't learned, and would be back over his knee in the not too distant future. End of chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I see you haven't heeded my punishment, Hidan" Kakuzu scowled from under his mask

Hidan sat on the floor of his and his partner's bedrooms, "i don't know what I did," Hidan said, "as far as I know, I haven't done anything."

"I told you about running your mouth off like you've done today., and I told you I wouldn't hesitate to punish you again."

Hidan avoided Kakuzu's eyes, he didn't say anything. The albino was pouting like a little kid, with his nose in the are and his lips sticking out.

A deep growl came from Kakuzu's voice.

"You just signed yourself up for a world of hurt, partner," he said, straining himself and walking over to Hidan.

Hidan's eyes widened, he quickly got to his feet and backed up, "you stay away from me, fucktard!" he shouted, but only cried out as Kakuzu grabbed his arm and pull him close.

Hidan felt the warmth of Kakuku's body, the younger male couldn't help but feel a twinge of delight as he was captured by his partner. He had be working with this brute for a month now, and he had started to grow a thing for the older male. He had no clue why, Kakuzu was drop dead ugly, and was never happy, but something about the scar-face made Hidan so attracted to him. In a way, Hidan really wanted Kakuzu to punish him. Hard.

"I think you remember what happened last time, Right Hidan?" Kakuzu asked.

"Maybe I do, or maybe I don't," Hidan spat back at the other.

Kakuzu wasn't playing around, he tossed the other on the end of the bed.

"Undress." he said sharply, clenching his fists.

"Why should I listen to you?" Hidan asked, he had a sly look in his eyes.

"If you don't I'll get the ginger out again." the brute said sternly.

That was enough for Hidan. He may like Kakuzu spanking him, but he couldn't stand the pain of the ginger or enemas that followed. He pulled off his cloak and dropped it on the floor. He sat at the end of the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks, then slid his pants off his legs.

Kakuzu watched, he picked up the sense that Hidan was enjoying this.

'That sadistic brat' Kakuzu thought, sitting down at the end of the bed.

Hidan crawled on top of Kakuzu's lap, his bare torso laying upon Kakuzu's warm lap.

"Oh-" he peeped as he felt Kakuzu slip his underpants down his legs.

He let his underpants slip off his ankles and onto the floor, felling all the more good inside. The albino felt the air move against his rear as Kakuzu raised his hand

SWAT

"AH-!" Hidan cried as the first spank was administered. He lowered his head and wiggled his rump as the stinging tingled his cheeks

SWAT

Hidan bit his lip, gripping Kakuzu's pant leg tighter.

The spankings became faster, and harder. Hidan cried out with each strike.

"oh- Kakuzu-" he half moaned in pain and pleasure.

"shut up, brat." Kazuku replied before striking Hidan again.

Hidan's rear was growing redder and redder.

Things were starting to get too uncomfortable, when Kakuzu stopped.

Hidan huffed slightly, closing his eyes.

"stand up," Kakuzu order.

Hidan did so, looking up at Kakuzu as he stood as well.

"over the bed." the brute ordered.

Hidan obeyed (surprisingly) and leaned over the end of the bed with his rear end sticking up.

The albino waiting a few moments, till he felt a cool wood bored against his rump. Hidan turned his head, "what-"

his eyes widened slightly as he saw a paddle. If Hidan's arse didn't hurt so much at the moment, the younger male would have probably loved the feeling of a paddle, but Hidan was already sore.

"Kakuzu- no-" he started, but cried out as Kakuzu striked Hidan with the paddle.

SMACK

Hidan's muscles clenched as his legs closed together.

"spread em," Kakuzu ordered.

Hidan wanted to protest, but knew if he did things would get much worst for him. So the young male obeyed the other's instructions.

SWAT

"YAO!" Hidan cried out again, he bit down on his lip hard,

FWAP

"OW-! OK OK! I'm sorry!"

"shut up," Kakuzu said sharply, "you're not sorry, you just want me to stop."

Hidan didn't reply, Kakuzu was right.

"and we're far from stopping.

Hidan couldn't help but let out a whimper of dread. He cried out with ever blow. One by one by one.

Hidan lay limp, panting.

"do you know how many that was?" Kakuzu asked.

"n-no," Hidan replied, his voice trembling.

"50, though I don't think your arse looks done yet.

Hidan moaned, "stop..." he begged.

The next five came fast and hard. Hidan screamed at the top of his lungs. Loud enough that other could hear. But too loud that the two couldn't hear their door open.

Hidan looked up, shock and horror spread across his face.

"Itachi-" he choked out, face went to a deep purple in humiliation.

"what are you doing, Kakuzu?" Itachi asked in his low monotone voice.

"this little brat is earning himself a well earned punishment," Kakuzu replied, it was like Hidan wasn't even in the room.

"...what did he do?"

"I'm sick and tired of him running his mouth. As the new recruit, I won't have him going around and feeling like he can do or say what ever he wants. He's under my rules until further notice."

"i see..." Itatchi replied, his eyes moving from Kakuzu to the younger male.

"a loud mouth? There are ways to take care of that."

"oh what? Soap in my mouth? Big deal," Hidan replied in his smart0ass vice.

"that's one way... pr..."

Itachi invited himself in and walked into the bathroom. Both Hidan and Kakuzu turned to see what he was doing.

A few moments later Itachi came out with a long thing piece of soap. It lookeded like a candle stick.

He walked over to Kakuzu, and whispered in his ear while handing him the soap. Kakuzu's eyes darted at Hidan as Itachi spoke, and nodded in agreement.

"stand up, Hidan." Kakuzu ordered.

Hidan, not self -contious because of Itachi, slowly stood, Feeling incredibly humiliated. And what was worst was that the door was left open.

"come here," Kakuzu continued to dish out orders.

"m-make Itachi leave..." Hidan replied.

"Get!"

Hidan shiver and quick came up to Kakuzu.

"turn around, and bend over."

Hidan's face went from purple to pale.

"n-no-"

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the hair, pulling hard "say it again?" he asked sternly

"I-I'm sorry- OK," he replied in a small mouse voice.

The young male turned around, bending down and touched his toes. He cried out as he felt the soap stick enter him.

"ow-ow-ow!" Hidan cried, not liking the sensation at all.

"now go stand in the corner," Kakuzu ordered, pointing to the far wall.

"but it stings-"

"Hidan."

Hidan wanted to cry now, embarrassed, ashamed, and in pain. He couldn't handle it all anymore. He straightened himself and moved over to the corner. He heard the russling of papers, as Kakuzu sat down in his chaired and started reading the newspaper. It seemed to be his favorite thing to do. Itachi simply sat down in the seat next to him quietly and watched Hidan. The albino could feel the raven hair's piercing stare. He shivered, and shifted around uncomfortably. The soap started to really hurt, starting to have the same effected as the ginger pills.

"K-kakuzu-"

there was a pause, before the ringleader in the situation replied, "what is it, Hidan?"

"h-how much longer-"

"I'll let you know, now be quiet.

Itachi leaned over and whispered in Kakuzu's ear, "don't be so hard that he rebels," he warned, "be gentle after his punishment.

Kakuzu took that into consideration. What Itachi said was very true, he didn't want Hidan to become a bigger issue then he already was, nor did he want Hidan thinking he was getting soft for him...

Hidan rubbed his sore rear, feeling the tip of the soap stick sticking out. He grimaced, feeling the soap start to melt inside his warm rectum, it made things all slimy inside, and the stick was slowly slipping down out of Hidans ass. Hidan blushed again as he felt the soap slowly move down out of his rectum.

"i-it's slipping-" Hidan squeak.

Kakazu glanced up , watching the albino squirm uncomfortably.

"Hidan." he said, "push it out."

Hidan rested his forehead against the wall, shutting his eyes tightly as he fought through the humiliation. He used his lower muscles to push down on the stick, feeling it slowly emerge from his rectum, leaving a stinging trail of soapy-ness.

There was a small thud as the soap landed on the floor.

"ow..." Hidan whined, tried to keep from clenching his butt-muscles.

Kakuzu stood, walking into the bathroom to set up the enema bag again.

Hidan prayed that Kakuzu would hurry. He had forgotten that Itachi was still there.

"Hidan." Kakazu finally called from the bathroom.

Hidan sighed with relief and followed Kakuzu's voice.

"you know the position." Kakuzu said, pointing at the floor.

Hidan quickly got down on his hands and knees, lower his upper body.

"mm..." he sighed as he felt the nozzle ease up his entrance. the water was freezing cold though, leaving Hidan uncomfortable.

"oh-please, not cold," Hidan squeaked.

"remember, Hidan, this is still part of your punishment." Kakuzu replied, holding the Nozzle in place as Hidan squirmed around.

Hidan could feel every inch of the water moving inside his body. He groaned in displeasure, and gripped his belly.

"K-Kakuzu-" he said in a pleading voice.

"there's still more," was Kakuzu's reply.

Hidan shook, shutting his eyes tight.

Itachi leaned against the doorway, watching the whole scene.

"I'm sure Kakuzu would love to double the water amount next time you displease hum," Itachi remarked in his toneless voice.

""mm," Kakuzu grunted in agreement.

Hidan felt his belly grow. It freaked him out, knowing there was so much water. What if that was a baby instead? Kakuzu's baby...

Hidan quick shook the thought, feeling like a complete moron now.

"done," Kakuzu said, unhooked to tube from the enema bag, "you remember what to do next."

Hidan carefully stood, feeling the water slosh inside him. He walked over to the corner of the bathroom, where he stood for what felt like hours.

15 minutes later, Kakuzu came into the bathroom, and over to Hidan. He to the nozzle, and gently slipped it out.

"you can expel now," he said, turning to leave the bathroom.

Hidan quick sat on the toilet, dreading the next part. The part where Hidan felt like he was being treated as a 5 year old.

It took about 20 minutes for Hidan to expel everything, he timidly stepped out and winced as Kakuzu called him over.

Hidan sighed and sat on the floor by Kakuzu's feet.

"why were you punished, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked. Itachi sat next to him, looking down at Hidan.

Hidan took a breath, "because I was shooting my mouth off..."

"and will you do it again?"

"no...sir..." Hidan replied, avoiding Kakuzu's eyes.

Kakuzu reached down and patted Hidan's head.

"get dressed," he told the other, "then rest."

Hidan looked up at his partner, the way Kakuzu just spoke was too... nice.

Itachi soon grew bored, so without a sound he stood and left the two alone.

Hidan stood and turned to get his clothing. Kakuzu watching, admitting to himself that despite Hidan's aggressive and annoying attitude, Hidan was more or less, cute.

He shook the thought out of his head, going back to his paper.

Hidan dressed, the pants and underwear part being difficult, and climbed into bed. He was very quiet, though he wasn't sleeping. Hidan was thinking about the advents that had just happened, half regretting, and half wanting to do it again. Without Itachi of course.

Speaking of Itachi...

"hey, where were you?" Kisame asked as Itachi entered their room.

"Visiting Kakuzu and his new partner." Itachi replied, sitting down at the end of his bed while looking down at the floor in thought. He couldn't stop picturing Hidan's punishment. It was very erotic, and it was hard to tell if they were playing around or not.

"how are they?" Kisame asked.

"I'm not sure..." Itachi replied.

"well, what were they doing?"

"Kakuzu was punishing Hidan for misbehaving."

Kisame paused, "punishing...?"

"yes."

"you mean like... spanking, or what?"

"most all of the punishments a young child would receive."

Kisame chuckled, "do I sense jealousy in your voice?"

"what?"

Kisame walked over to Itachi and took hold of his arm, "i sense you wish I punished you," he smirked.

Itachi's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Kisame-"

but before the raven hair could Finnish his sentence, he was pulled up to his feet then dragged back down over Kisame' back.

Itachi could have stopped this easily, but in reality, he didn't want to.

"time to take what you deserve." Kisame remarked, lifted Itachi's cloak.

Itachi shivered, felling Kisame's cold fingers grip around his waistline.

-end


	3. Chapter 3

"That's it!" Kakuzu shouted, "i don't know what to do with you!

Kakuzu had done everything he could think of to disincline Hidan, Even more then when we last left them off. The brute was pretty oblivious to the fact that Hidan didn't listen cause he loved Kakuzu's abuse.

"What's the matter?" Hidan smirked, "give up?"

"Excuse me?" Kakuzu asked in a pissed voice.

"I guess I win if there's nothing more you can do."

Kakuzu only grunted in reply. He was thinking hard. There must be something he could do that he hadn't tried yet. He looked over at Hidan as the albino started to undress. An idea sparked as he watched.

"No Hidan, you havn't won." he said, standing up to his feet.

Hidan turned to look over his shoulder at Hidan. "hm?"

"lay down on the table." he ordered.

Hidan looked over at the table against the wall. So many "wonderful" things had happened to him on there by Kakuzu. He would have argued, but he was itching to find out what Kazuzu wanted. He climbed up and laid length wise on the table, his legs hanging over the side.

Kakuzu left the room and went into the bathroom. Hidan groaned not another enema. There was nothing left in his system to flush out. It was all just water now!

But when Kakuzu came back, he there wasn't an Enema bag in site. Instead he had a towel, shaving cream, and a disposable razor.

"Oh fuck! No way!" hidan said, sitting up.

"If you're gonna act like a child, then i'm going to make you a child," kakuzu said setting the itmes next to Hidan, "and kids don't have pubes."

Hidan shivered at the thought of Kakuzu treating him like a child. He was turned on immediately and laid down.

Kakuzu unzipped Hidans pants and slip them down along with his underwear. Hidan gasped as he was let out, his member semi erect.

Kakuzu ignored Hidan's friend and got right to work, "move your arms up" Kakuzu ordered.

Hidan obeyed, and gasped as the cold white cream was placed under his arms. He let a moan escape from his lips and Kakuzu shaved away. It felt nice. Hidan closed his eyes as Kakuzu worked, he had no idea was was up ahead.

After his arms were shaved, Kakuzu wiped the left over cream off of Hidan's armpits"

"Now spread your legs," Kakuzu ordered.

Hidan blushed slightly as he did as he was told.

"I see at least your obeying some of the time. That cane really got through to you." kakuzu remarked. The brute spread Hidan's legs further apart.

Now hidan was opened fully, his hole exposed.

"Ohhh~" he moaned as the cool shaving cream was plased all over his crotch and asshole. Hidan bit his lip, shivering. He was growing so hard now. He forced himself not to moan as he felt the razor above his member shaving away the thick white hair. Kakuzu moved Hidan's member as he shaved around it and under it.

"K-Kakuzu-" Hidan peeped.

"Shut it," the older male said, using the towel to wipe the extra shaving cream off.

Hidan shivered, feeling a cool breeze against his new bare skin. The area where he was shaved was a light shade of pink.

Kakuzu took Hidan by the shoulders and flipped him over, Hidan gasped in surprise and couldn't help bu automaticly spread his legs. Kakuzu went right to work on the hair in around around Hidan's arse, Hidan loved every minute of the sensation it brought. He yelped as Kakuzu wiped the towel behind his butt cheeks as if he was a baby.

"is that your punishment?" Hidan asked, looking over his shoulder.

"your still getting spanked," Kakuzu replied, "i'm just intensifying it, now stand up."

Hidan did as he was told. He cried out in surprise as he was pressed against the wall. He felt Kakuzu tie his hands together behind his back tightly with rope. A sick sensation started to form in his stomach, he was uneasy about his hands being bound behind him.

"Kakuzu, what are you- AH-" he started, but was sudden thrown back on the table facing up.

Hidan groaned slightly, but it turned into a moan when he felt Kazuku massaging his member, "nn...what are you doing?" he asked the older male. His member was getting stiffer and stiffer.

"you'll see," Kakuzu replied, tying rope around Hidan's member and balls, tying it tight to cut off the circulation.

Kakuzu smirked and touched it.

"AH! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Hidan exclaimed.

Kakuzu suddenly smacked Hidan's length, listening to Hidan scream. He knew this would get Hidan to listen to him. FINALLY.

Kakuzu got something out from under his bed; a thin cane. Kakuzu awung it sharplasy, listening as it made a swishing noise.

"oh fuck! No! Kakuzu you wouldn't! Your a man, you should be cringing at the mear thought-"

Hidan never got to finish his sentence. There was SWISH, and a SNAP. Then Hidan screaming in agony as the cane struck his length. He panted as he started to recover, but hollered again as kakuzu stuck him again.

"PLEASE! KAKUZU I CAN'T! ST-STOP! I'LL OBEY!"

"Of corse you'll obey, but only for the rest of the day. Two doesn't do it for you." Kakuzu replied.

"YEOW!" Hidan screamed as the cane came down again.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

Hidan was in tears, about to sob at the pain. Kakuzu felt like Hidan was getting the message, but he had to make sure it stuck. Knowing Hidan, he wouldn't have learned his lession yet.

Five more and Kakuzu stopped. Hidan's member had magenta stripes all across it. Hidan was sobbing in pain, and looking up at Kakuzu with desperate eyes. But the brute wasn't done yet. He got a wooden spoon with a perfectly round head. Hidan groaned when he saw it, shrinking back. "K-kakuzu..." he said, his partner really wouldn't do this, would he?

Yupp.

Kakuzu grabbed the albino by his balls and held them tight. That hurt enough since they were as purple as his length. Then WHACK WHACK WHACK went the spoon on each testical.

"OW OW OW!" Hidan yelled as he was struck repeatedly. He started crying all over again.

Kakuzu left no side of Hidan's testicals untouched, hitting below, above, and on the sides.

"Your balls are black and blue, but I'm not sure you've learned your lession." Kakuzu remarked, exsamining his workmanshipp.

"y-yes I have! Yes I have!" Hidan cried franticly. He couldn't take it anymore.

"what have I not done to you yet?" Kakuzu asked, brushing the spoon against Hidan's nuts again.

Hidan winpered, trembling.

"I know,' Kakuzu smiled from underneath his mask. He turned hidan over on his stomach, Hidan cried out as his crotch was pressed against the table. he felt Kakuzu strattle his legs around the table and tie them to the table legs. Hidan's entrace was fully exposed, his entrance opening and closing with excitement of what was gonna happen. But Hidan was in for a shock.

"OW!" Hidan exclaimed as Kakuzu struck his hole with the spoon. "OW, OW, OW!"

Kakuzu continued to smack Hidan's entrance so hard that finale the spoon snapped in two.

Hidan sighed as he thought the punishment was done, but no! Kakuzu pulled out his leather strap.

"Kakuzu please no- OWWW!" he cried out.

SMACK WHAP FWACK 20 more times with a paddle with holes drilled in it until Hidan was in a puddle of tears. But Kakuzu didn't trust it.

"You've cried like this before Hidan," Kakuzu said, "and yet here you are. Those tears tell me you have not learned your lesson. So guess what?"

"No... I'm sorry I'll listen..." Hidan said quietly.

FWAP!

"YEAOW!"

This went on and on and on. Kakuzu beat Hidan's ass raw. He quit it on Hidan's entrance and went right for the cheeks. It was to the point where Hidan was bleeding, and he was shrieking.

Kakuzu put down the strap and went back to his bed and pulled out a thicker cane then the last one.

Hidan only continuied to sob as Kakuzu came behind him. Down when the cane. One by one by one the strokes of the cane went down. Hidan's rear end looked disformed by now, they had been at this for 4 hours. It was 1 in the moring. How long would this be going on for?

A while.

Hidan's vision started blurring from the pain. And after a while, he passed out.

When the albinomale finaly woke, he saw he was still tied to the table. And his ass was burning. He looked around and saw none other then the blonde hair male, sitting across from him and staring.

"so you're awake, un?" Deidara said, a smile on his face.

Hidan's face went dark red in imbarressment, "th-the fuck are you doing here?" Hidan demanded.

Deidara stood up and walked over to Hidan. Then SMACKED him good and hard on the rear. Hidan yeowled in pain, " WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" the albino demanded.

"Kakuzu paid me to punish you while he's out, un," Deidara replied.

"He...paid you?" Hidan asked, he felt an emptyness inside. The whole "punishiing" biz was meant for just him and Kakuzu in Hidan's mind.

Deidara nodded, "yes, un. I've been around for 5 hours now, making sure you didn't try to get away. A guess kakuzu had to get a few things for you, un."

Hidan felt a lump in his stomach. He felt like he was gonna be sick, "no way..' he said/

"he sure has something in store for you, you should have seen the way he was fuming," Deidara smirked.

Both males looked up as the door to the bedroom opened. There Kakuzu walked in with a brown paper bag in his arms. Hidan's stomach almost leaped out of his chest.

"K-Kakuzu..." he started.

"Save it, brat." the brute grumbled.

"Hidan shut his mouth, watching Kakuzu. He took out the object in the bag.

Hidan gasped, "K-Kakuzu..." he breathed. He c ouldn't believe what was in Kakuzu's Hand!

To be Continued.


End file.
